MoonNight
by angiebearx
Summary: Still hurting from her brother's disappearance, Ally ends up falling in love with Ross a boy who was connected to it because of his secret. A secret ally couldn't believe was real, and that was him being a werewolf and that Ally was his mate. However when Ross's enemy wants to mate with her as well and will kill Ross to do it. What will she do and who will she choose?
1. Chapter 2

When you live in a small town especially one like mine, there's not really that much interesting things to do when it comes to entertainment. You practically have to find things to do on your own that is somewhat fun so you don't bore yourself to death. So that is why when I woke up this morning after taking my shower, changing and eating breakfast. I decided to head out into the woods for a hike because the last time I got some exercise was in P.E yesterday. I left a note to my mom on the kitchen table so she wouldn't blow up my phone later on in worry asking where I was. Then I grabbed my black and white chucks from beside the front door and my keys then went outside. Our house wasn't anything fancy when you examined it from out here. It was one of those average cozy sized homes that you see on the side of the road. There were three rooms; mine that face the front yard and my mother's room that was down the hall next to the guest room and two bathrooms. It had a bit of grass space that a dog could run around freely on at the side of the house, and was surrounded by trees in the back yard. I've lived in this house ever since I was born so I couldn't picture myself living anywhere else. It held so many memories including some that involved my dad who did live here when I was a kid before he divorced my mom and got remarried.

He doesn't even live in the same town as we do anymore though much to my dismay. Because both he and his wife Anna moved to Tybee Island, Georgia so that they could live by the beach. I go there to visit them some times on holidays whenever my dad wants to see me. Although there are days when I do hate going there only because I can't swim to save my life despite how many lessons I was force to take. So when their out surfing or snorkeling, I kind of just sit around on their porch waiting for them to come out of the water or just search the sand for seashells. I could tell that my mom misses him frequently by the way she stares at old family photos when she thinks im not looking. She sniffles and eventually lets out a tear but wipes it away so I wouldn't see. She owns and works at a local diner in town named after her called Penny's Diner. It was quite a popular restaurant and a hangout spot for teens my age. That's why I figured that's where she went when I didn't see her in the house this morning. Sighing I made my way towards the woods in my back yard and began walking into the forest. The forest seemed alive with the aroma of pine, flowers and mulch. A little further in the darkness of the canopy of trees I was engulfed as if in a lovers arms in the wee hours of the morning, only the sound of birds chirping their secret language and the fresh rays of the sun's shining light, greeted me. I was the kind of girl that liked walking around and exploring in the woods. It eased my mind and calmed my soul as I thought about everything and anything that crossed it. There was a time where I literally almost spent a whole day out here just wondering around. At first my mother thought it was really weird, but she's grown use to it because it became a routine for me every Saturday morning or when I'm able to after school.

I stopped walking when I found my favorite spot. It was a small creek that was as shallow as a swimming pool to the point where squirrels could take a dive. The trees emerged from the ground and tightly surrounded me as an impenetrable wall swaying over my head. The creek water was clear and flowed against the rocks that were at the bottom quietly. I took a seat against a rock at the edge of the grass and leaned back and closed my eyes. I was so happy that it was the weekend because of how horrible school was for me yesterday. For starters, it wasn't just always only my parents and I who lived in our house before the divorce. My older brother Dallas lived in it to before he died two years ago. His death was the reason why my parents divorced in the first place, because they both blamed each other for not being there for him when he needed them. Both my brother and I were a lot alike because we were twins. We both liked nature and being outdoors, both were stubborn, had the same short tempers and same taste in music. The list could go on. He died by an animal attack when we both went camping in these same woods on our fifteenth birthday. Where he died was actually not that far from where the creek was. I was building a fire before it happened, and we needed more wood so he got up from where he sat next to me on a log and went to go get some. After he left and time had gone by as I had been building the fire, a fog appeared from the trees and I heard a loud terrorized scream. I got up immediately and ran into the area where he had gone. My hand covered my mouth when I found and saw his body just lying there on the ground with blood drenching from his neck all the way down to his stomach. I broke down crying and into a run when I heeded the sound of twigs and chopped off branches snapping on the ground. Once I got back home I told my parents what happened, when they asked why I had so much blood on my clothes and where Dallas had been. They called the police just as I finished explaining and I took them back to where Dallas's body was only to find it missing. The police carted off the area with yellow tape for months and reported my brother as missing back at the station. However after months went by and we didn't hear or received any thing, they closed off the case and took down the tape. It wasn't easy for my family because we had so many questions, but didn't get any answers so as hard as it was we tried to move on. Although moving on wasn't easy for me when other kids at school eye ogled me with sympathy all day. Or they would whisper about me in the halls, cafeteria or in the classroom when they think I can't hear them. Pine Creek, Georgia had a population of 3000 people. Therefore situations like what happened to my brother traveled fast in my town and was still the topic people liked to talk about over coffee. Besides my brother's disappearance, the latest news around town was about the Lynch's. A family that lived in a house two blocks from mine near the opposite side of the forest.

They left town around the time of my brother's accident and now they were back. Nobody really knows where they had moved to except the fact that Mrs. Lynch was offered a new teaching job and she took it. Now that they had returned and re-bought the house that they owned before they left, everyone was starting to gossip about them instead. The Lynch's had three children from what I could remember or know of. Two boys and a girl and I think their names were Ross, Riker and Rdyel.


	2. Chapter 3

The only thing I remember about that family was having little play dates with all three of them but that's really it. They weren't very sociable back then and kind of kept to themselves, sort like how I do now in a way. The entire family all had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Ross and Riker from what I could recall were very skinny and dorky looking, and always used to shoot spit wads at me whenever I went over their house. Rydel however, pressured me to play Barbie with her when I had no interest in dolls what so ever. Half the time we argued because I use to break the heads off them. Dallas never really hung out with the Lynch's and when he did, we would all skateboard or play soccer minus Rydel, who never wanted to join us.

Just thinking about them made me think of Dallas. Therefore getting up from where I had been resting I began to walk over to where I had found his body. Sure what I'm doing right now is not the safest thing in the world and some people would think it was suicidal. But ever since the police searched this entire forest for months after Dallas's disappearance, nothing bad has ever happened here since then. Something that I thought was very weird and not right, but I kept my thoughts about the situation to myself and never said anything to my parents or the police. Once I arrived to the space where Dallas had disappeared. I was met with a site that I never pictured to see. An animal, that was as big as the size of an enormous German Shepard dog, with beautiful brown fur. Its eyes were gold and filled with hunger as it was searching around for a prey. Mean less to say since I appeared at the wrong time I'm guessing that was me. When its head turned in my direction, the dog type creature bore it's dagger like teeth and growled at me, the sound almost relating to a loud motorcycle engine. From the animal's lips Saliva was dripping like a puddle of drool as it snarled angrily. I backed away slowly, hoping the wolf wouldn't come after me but that only seemed to draw it closer. I was stuck in place, scared, with a scream clogging my throat. Then all of a sudden, an ear piercing sound came from its muzzle. The howl carried itself past my cowering body and through the woods. Not wanting to be like one of those dumb clueless girls that always dies first in scary movies. I took off running like my life depended on it because it did and started screaming like a banshee. I turned to look back only to see the wolf gaining in on me as it barked. Objectively that was a bad idea because I ended up tripping and stumbling over my own two feet and landed face first into the ground. My body rolled like a ragdoll all the way down a hill till I hit a tree stump. It was then when I brought my hands up to ease the pain from my now bruised head. I peered up to see the wolf just ahead of me, before it leaped into the air opening its mouth and bit my leg.

"Dallas!" I whispered off my lips. "Was this what happened to you?"

The last thing I saw before I blanked out, was a light brown wolf that jumped out of nowhere from behind me and attacked the one that had bit my leg.


	3. Chapter 4

When I finally regained cautiousness later on, the sun had vanished into the clouds and the light brown wolf that had saved me earlier, had been lying down on the ground in front of me wagging its tail just watching me. I didn't know whether it was just because the wolf was waiting for me to wake up to make sure that I was okay, or to just finish me off while I'm weak and unable to defend myself. Nonetheless, I realized it was the first one when the wolf rushed over to me as I was trying to get up and keep my balance. The wild animal braced its body against my leg to keep me from falling backwards. Once I was able to stand still in defiance of the dizziness in my head. I looked below me to find the wolf staring at my thigh were that other one had attacked me. To me it seemed as if there was sadness in its eyes, something I was too familiar with and could easily spot. What shocked me though was the way the animal began to rub its body against mine like it was trying to comfort me, while making weird moaning noises at the same time. I've seen normal regular dogs do this and I knew it was a sign that they wanted to be petted.

Nervously, I bent my back since I didn't need to get any lower because of how easily the wolf reached my knees and began to pet its fur. It was soft like one of those fur colored blankets that you get at clothing stores for a room décor.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving my life." I whispered to it quietly. The wolf licked my hand as I started to pet its head. "But now I have to get back home."

I stopped petting the wolf and began walking back up the hill to get to the creek, only to see the wolf following me as I went. Wanting to know what time it was, I reached in my pants for my phone and saw that it was 2:30. I was out for almost three hours since I left the house around eleven. My head was still a bit dizzy as I finally made it back up to the creek. My legs were sore and the bite on my thigh wasn't helping with the pain at all. It was as if I just got done running twenty miles without taking a break. It stung like I was being stabbed by multiple dull knives, with a certain crushing feeling in my muscles from the pressure of the bite. That's why when my house came into view; I smiled just thinking about being able to take a nice hot shower and a long nap in my comfortable bed. The wolf stopped as I approached my house and rubbed its body against mine like it had done before and dashed back off into the forest. On the arrival here, my fear of the wolf turned into appreciation because I initiated that if it didn't stay behind to take care of me. I wondered if that wolf that attacked me would have finished his job if I had gone back to my house alone. I could be dead right about now. My body parts just scattered into pieces or worse. Just after the light brown wolf had left, instead of going to the front of the house, I unlocked the slide patio door from the back and stepped inside. I shut it back closed placing my keys on the kitchen table then headed upstairs to my room. My room didn't have much in it, besides my creamed colored walls filled with posters of rock bands. My queen sized bed that was across from my cherry wood dresser that had a Victorian mirror above it, along with a window seat stuff with pillows. Taking of my shoes, I tossed them into my closet and commenced with the rest of my clothes. I took of my pants carefully but infinitely I still felt the pain in my thigh. I tried not to cry although that was ineffable from how much agony I was in. When I peeked into the mirror, I observed how much of a hot mess I looked. My long natural curly brown hair had not just scraps of twigs in it, but a bunch of leaves and mud. Mud was not just in my hair but on my heart shaped face to. It is a good thing that my mom won't be home till 6:00 because she would have no doubt freaked out if she saw me like this.

In the shower, the water and soap just increased it and that's when I let the tears fall. Eventually, it calmed down especially when I smeared some medicine cream on it before covering it with a big white bandage band aid.


	4. Chapter 5

. I got into some pajamas and laid down onto my bed and turned on the TV. I needed to find something to distract me from the pain. Therefore I grabbed my forest green jeans port backpack that was beside my bed and began to do my homework that was due on Monday. The only homework I had was algebra and all I had to do was finish off a few pages from a packet, that I wasn't able to finish in class on Friday. Math was never really my thing and if I could avoid it I would. Like seriously, I stopped understanding math when the alphabet decided to get involved and Im not even kidding on that one either. Im pretty sure I either have a solid D in that class or im just flat out totally flunking it. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to get it, I was even bad at biology to. That's why Im just grateful that my mom understands that and doesn't ground me every time I get an F in them. After thirty minutes had gone by, I got the packet done with a bit of a struggle but was still capable to finish it. I stored it back into my backpack and got up to get some food for my now bellowing stomach. I went downstairs and into the kitchen and scrummaged through the fridge for something to eat. It was random but all of a sudden I felt like I had the appetite of our entire school's varsity soccer team. The minute I found what I was searching for. I grabbed the leftover bowl that was filled with pig and chicken from last night's dinner, and poured out enough that would fill me up on a plate and warmed it up in the microwave. I cascade a bit of orange juice into a cup and seized my plate and went back upstairs. Not wanting to brag but I had been one of those few lucky people that contained a fast metabolism and could never gain weight. I was very slender and slim and owned a body that made having female friends an impossible thing to achieve. Due to their boyfriends or crushes gawking at me, when their trying to get their attention or time. I knew I was pretty but I wasn't conceded about it because half the time I don't really care about my looks. I mostly wear simple clothing regular jeans, skinny jeans, plain denim shorts, t-shirts, thermals, tank stops, plaid flannels, band tees, a few crop tops and leather jackets. I have a very tomboyish style because when it comes to fashion I don't really know anything about it so I stay clear.

My mother wasn't a fashion genius either so she wasn't much help when I went through my first few awkward phases in middle school. What's more embarrassing was that I never even had a boyfriend let alone kissed a boy. A secret that I don't ever plan on letting my friends or kids at school discover, just so I could dodge the humiliation because I know I'll never hear the end of it. My school had about 600 kids and I've known all them since kindergarten. A few since I was born. All of our parents have known each other that long as well and im just lucky that mine didn't have high expectations for me and allowed me to make my own mistakes and decisions. Although I can't say the same for my friends, and any of the other kids at school it was just because my parents were very carefree people. My bestfriend Kira Starr agrees with me to. I've known Kira since Pre-k. We've been best friends ever since then, almost practically like sisters. Her dad Jimmy Starr is the sheriff of the town and has been for a while. So he's pretty over proactive of her and of me as well since she told me that he thinks of me as another daughter. Kira's parents were and still are my mom's best friends from when they were our age. For that reason I wasn't surprised that Dallas's disappearance affected them as well. Before Dallas disappeared all three of us were known to be quite trouble makers. There was a time when Kira's dad actually locked us up in a jail cell for a day. Because we egged and tee peed all the houses on our street on Halloween when we were fourteen. We were only caught because Shawn Mendes a huge dickwad that we go to school with snitched on us. Either way when kids at school found out, we instantly got street cred. Abruptly the tiredness in my eyes was causing my body to yearn for sleep. Therefore I went back to the kitchen to wash my now empty dishes and then back up to my room to take a nap. I eased into my bed carefully and closed my eyes. Sleep beginning to take over.


End file.
